Hero
by AmandaTheVampireLove
Summary: One of my old stories, that I made the mistake of reading. It's a sweet lil Juilan fic. Make you cry if you're sappy! YAY JUILAN!


AN: Can I just please apologize for what this used to be? I'm SORRY! Song lyrics are in bold

Hero

**_Let me be your hero_**.

He was watching her… wanting her. No matter what the others said, he knew that he would  
always love her.

**_Would you dance if I asked you to dance_**

She let him lead her across the room in a dance. He had saved her from Brian, and the least that she could do was return the favor by granting him a dance. Tommy couldn't mind, after all… and he was a decent dancer. She felt as if she were flying in his arms.

**_Or would you run and never look back_**

She was dancing with him! He felt as if he were floating on some strange cloud. Love was such a splendid thing. For this moment, he could pretend that she was his. As long as she didn't know… when she learned whose arms she was in, he knew that she would run.

**_Would you cry if you saw me crying_**

After she had almost died, he had saved her. She had awoken to a different Julian. A Julian who looked as if tears were going to spill from those blue eyes. Her heart wrenched violently, and she wanted to cry with him. Could he change after all?

**_Would you save my soul tonight_**

When he realized that she was in trouble, maybe dying, his heart and stopped cold. The anger that he had felt earlier melted away, and he rushed to her side, praying to whatever gods that listened that he was not too late.

**_Would you tremble if I touched your lips_**

His feather light touch sent trills through her body. Kissing Tommy had never been like this. Kissing Tommy had never been so soft…

**_Would you laugh oh please tell me this_**

All he ever wanted was her happiness. For years he had watched Tommy make her happy, make her laugh. He wanted to be the cause of that joy… just once.

**_Now would you die for the one you love_**

Even before he stepped in front of her to protect her from his elders… Julian knew what was going to happen. He didn't care, he could not and would not let them have her. He would die first.

**Hold me in your arms tonight**

Her eyes widened in shock as the silver liquid spilled out of the runestave. Surely… no, he couldn't die. Yet, as she rushed to his side, gathering him into her arms… he knew.

**I can be your hero baby**

There had to be something that she could do! He couldn't just die. She couldn't let him.

**_I can kiss away the pain_**

As she held him, the pain receeded. Just being this close to her… it made everything better. Jenny. He loved Jenny.

**_I will stand by you forever_**

"GO!" He cried out. He wanted her to get away as fast as possible. His elders were fickle people.

She wasn't going to leave him. She couldn't.

**_You can take my breath away_**

She entered the store with all of the weird objects…

A voice rang out: "Can I help you?" she looked up at the strange boy, and her breath was taken.

**_Would you swear that you'll always be mine_**

"This ring a symbol of my oath will hold me to the words I speak. all I refuse and thee I choose." He slipped the ring on her finger and sealed the promise with a kiss.

**_Or would you lie, would you run and hide_**

As she shoved him into the closet, she realized that he had lied… but he had lied too. There was no getting out of it…

So why was her mind screaming for her to go back?

**_Am I in too deep_**

She kissed him, praying for just one more moment. She didn't want to trap him in the closet, she just wanted one more minute. Just one more.

**_Have I lost my mind_**

"I once told you to not play with things you don't understand. maybe I should have taken my own advice." Julian sighed, he had to be loosing her mind… but he loved her so much. It was worth if it for her.

**_I don't care, you're here tonight_**

Jenny closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. So what if she was going to betray him later… right now… Now all she wanted to feel was him.

**I can be your hero baby**

When he pulled her out of the water, she murmured his name over and over. It broke his heart that she wasn't awake to hear it.

**I can kiss away the pain**

His lips pressed softly to hers as they stood at the border of the vortex. He was going to make her so happy. He didn't want her to be scared anymore.  
**_  
I will stand by you forever_**

"Julian." She said in pain. His blue eyes were going dull, the light seeping from them. She couldn't let this happen.

**_You can take my breath away_**

The different times that she had been with him flashed through her mind. The game store Julian, punk rock. The hall, so polite… The Elf King, holding the silver rose to her. So many times, and she had never told him what he did to her. He stole her breath, made her pulse race… and now he was leaving her. She wanted him to live… he needed to live, for her.  
**_Oh I just wanna hold you_**,

She held onto his hand softly as he died, all she wanted to do was keep holding on. Never let go…

**_I just wanna hold you oh yea_**

He felt her hand in his, of her own free will. He wanted to stay here forever. With Jenny, forever..

**_Am I in too deep_**

After all the struggle, she realized that she just wanted one thing. Julian.

**_Have I lost my mind_**

Julian knew he was dying. He knew he would when he stepped into the fight that his elders had started. However, all he cared about was Jenny's hand in his own.

**_I don't care_**

"I'll dream you into a place with all light and no shadows."

**_You're here tonight_**

"If I ever did anything I loved you, nothing dies as long as it is not forgotten."

**_I can be your hero baby_**

She was going to save him from living in the shadows. She wanted to. She had to.

**_I can kiss away the pain_**

He looked up at her, his soul going peaceful. His mind trailed back to the kisses they had shared, and a wave of sweetness engulfed him.

**_I will stand by you forever_**

She watched as the light left his eyes, her hand still clinging tightly to his. She couldn't let him go.

**_You can take my breath away_**

He looked at her, one last time. His breath caught in his chest… not from death, but from the site of her. His Jenny.

**I can be your hero**

'Juilan! No!' She cried inside as he died.

**_I can kiss away the pain_**

'Good bye Jenny.' He thought, hoping that it wouldn't pain her overlymuch.

**_I will stand by you, forever_**

She held onto his hand, wanting so much to be able to change this; to stop this, just to  
make time stand still, even if only in this moment. In this moment, he wasn't dead.

**_You can take my breath away_**

His breath eased out one last time, and his hand fell from his chest. With a last struggle, he murmured. "Your ring."

**_You can take my breath away_**

She couldn't believe it… he was gone… She hadn't realized how much she loved him until it was too late… too late.  
**_  
I can be your hero_**.

Jenny was dreaming.

She was in a strange plane with no shadows… only light. Those words smacked familiar. And even as she thought it, he appeared.

"Your hair shimmers in the light."

"JULIAN!"

She ran forward, and he caught her up in his arms, kissing her. After an eternity or a moment, neither could tell, he brushed his lips against her cheek, murmuring a phrase.

"You're my hero."

--

AN: It's still awful, but it's the best that I can do!


End file.
